


Game Night

by callmevansqeaky



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Board Games, Chaos, Jack being Jack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevansqeaky/pseuds/callmevansqeaky
Summary: When Jack comes back to the treehouse with a gleam in his eyes, he drags everyone into a family game night. That's okay, it couldn't be too bad......right?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3 and I'm excited to start adding onto this fanbase. Enjoy the chaos!

It was just a normal (for the apocalypse, anyway) day in the treehouse. Quint sat at his desk, tinkering away, June was on the couch eating chips, and Dirk was watering his potted plant. All was well. And then Jack poked his head in the doorway.

They could see it in his eyes. He was about to say something that would start a spiral of chaos.

Quint hadn't even been looking at Jack, but he immediately stood and threw himself towards the door the moment he heard June's faint profanities. The others followed suit, terrified as to what they'd find. To what Jack had brought home.

And the stack of board games was not what they were expecting to be sure, if June's poised spear was any indication. Jack walked to the impressive hoard and faced the other three, "What was that about?"

"Sorry, friend, it's just--" Quint was interrupted by June's own failure to communicate.

"You, you can just feel it when--" Dirk slapped a hand on the other two's mouths, interjecting.

"We can see it in your eyes when you've caused trouble, dude."

Jack gasped overdramatically, clutching a hand to his chest, "Be still, my beating heart! Me? Cause trouble?! That is hurtful!"

Quint removed Dirk's hand, staring blankly, "Jack."

Unphased, Jack continued, "I'm nothing if not a responsible and capable person!"

June made a 'sorta' motion with her hand in the background, humming questioningly.

"...If not a capable person!"

"Dork, just tell us what all this is about so we can know how wrong it'll go."

Jack smiled broadly and brightly, "Game night!"

This…

Might not go as terribly as they'd assumed.

\--

Twister.

"Okay, left foot blue."

"No, Jack, he said left foot!"

"This is my-- oh no, wait, that is my right foot."

"Sit still, dingus, you're gonna knock me ov-- Gah!"

"Aaaah!"

Clue.

"How do we play this game?"

"Oh it's really simple Dirk, you see--"

"It was Kernel Mustard, in the kitchen, with the candlestick!"

"Holy shit, you're right. How??"

"We just started two minutes ago, Tigerpants!"

Monopoly.

"Dirk, can I please have one of your dozens of railroads???"

"Not unless you give me the yellow properties, Jack."

"You're turn to draw, Quint."

"It better not be aNOTHER GO TO JAIL CARD?!"

"Ouch."

"THIS GAME IS RIGGED!!!"

"Dork's going hulk again, huh?"

"SHUT UP DIRK, YOU SMUG SON OF A BUZZARD!! YOU'RE IN ON IT!!"

"Jesus, Quint please chill"

"EAT AN ACID EYE BLAST YOU UNREALISTIC BOARD OF PAIN!!"

"Quint NO--"

...Monopoly was a mistake.

Hide-and-seek.

"Hello, Baker."

"Oh crap-- June shoo!"

"Hey, Dirk, you want some chips?"

"STOP HIDING WITH THE SNACKS, JACK!"

"Quint's under the workbench!"

"JUNE WHY?!"

"I know that, I just wanted to make him feel better."

"It's a great spot!"

"June! My fellow hiding master!"

"Yes, Jack?"

"You want some cheesy curls?"

"NOT THE CURLS, JACK--"

\--

The monopoly board sank into the watery moat, covered in holes and acidic burns. A final farewell… to the destroyer of friendships.

Quint sat, covered head to toe in flour, next to Dirk as he mourned the one board game he was good at. Jack and June stood above the chaos, still playing (and winning) the game of hide and seek.

Quint cried out in anguish as Dirk pushed him in the moat, mixing with the flour and turning into a horrible soggy monstrosity.

"Where did the flour even come from?"

"They got bored of looking for us and played Dare or Dare."

"Ah."

Never Again.


End file.
